


Snip, snip.

by bobbersbme



Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Character Death, Background Laura Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Hair Brushing, Hair Kink, Hair Stylist Stiles Stilinski, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme
Summary: Sterek KinktoberPrompt: Werewolf Derek x Human Stiles - Hair Pulling - Hair CutDerek didn’t like people touching his hair, he didn’t like getting his haircut. It was why he'd let it get this long, too long. So Stiles convinced him to let him cut it.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931017
Comments: 4
Kudos: 180
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Snip, snip.

Derek didn’t like people touching his hair, he didn’t like getting his haircut. That in itself was why he'd let it grow out as long as he had this time, it was almost down to his shoulders right now. The soft strands of his hair when he hadn't pulled it back, ever so lightly brushed against the skin of his shoulders. His aversion came after an unfortunate incident when he was a kid, the kind of especially sharp scissors that hairdressers used wasn’t something he was all too willing to let near him okay. He had his reasons and he did not like talking about them, even less did he like being poked and prodded about it.

When it came down to it, they were just too much like claws, claws that could swipe as his throat when his head was supposed to be still and his throat exposed. You get where he was going now. Laura, she used to do his hair, he trusted her enough that when she deemed his hair too long, he'd sit, and let her cut it. After she died, he did it himself. He'd just let it go too long now, and then the longer it got, the less he wanted to get around to actually cutting it.

Now though, as he sat there and let Stiles get to work, having convinced him to let him do this. Derek might never want to have to deal with trying to cut his own hair again. Why would he when he can sit there and let the feeling of Stiles massaging the tips of his fingers into his scalp, running them through his hair to get the conditioner well into the strands, right from his scalp to the tips. The conditioner that smelled like Stiles, of course, it did, he'd brought over his own things, almost like he needed to be armed to convince Derek to let him do this. Maybe he had. Right then though, his head tilted back, eyes closed and letting Stiles just do what he wanted, it felt like damn heaven.

Still, it would be a lie if Derek claimed that he wasn’t feeling a bit more than just relaxed under Stiles' touch right then.

Derek does what he can to stay quiet, practically holding his breath at the feel of Stiles rinsing out his hair, the warmth of the running water from the sink not quite feeling as good as Stiles' fingers, but good enough. Then the snip of the scissors followed, that for the first time in a very long time aren’t putting him on a tense edge as Stiles worked. Oh, he was on edge alright, but not the edge he remembered when someone took scissors to his hair. He'd even be on edge when Laura did his hair, but she'd been his alpha and trusting her went without saying.

He sits there as Stiles snips at his hair, neatening it, but not cutting it all the way short like it used to be. Each brush of the comb, tug of the strands as he brushes the hair to snip snip with the scissors, sends little shocks of heat to his dick, and it’s not something he’d ever considered a thing before, at all. Sure there were times when he felt all kinds of tingly as Stiles ran his fingers through his hair, which was half the reason his hair was grown out quite a bit longer than normal before he'd let it get too long, but that feeling was calming and made him warm and content. This, this was something else.

When Stiles was done with the cut, he set the scissors down to the side to inspect his work and make sure everything was even. By now, Derek's breaths are deep, heavy, and his erection is straining in his jeans, begging for something more. He doesn’t move lest Stiles notices his prominent arousal under the sheet that the younger man had decided to use as a cape, clipping it with a peg around the back of his neck, to make for an easy clean up of the hair once he was done.

Derek was barely able to resist a moan as Stiles lightly tugs the comb through his hair one last time to check the length, and then proceeded to run some product through his hair with his fingers, tugging at the strands again to get it to sit the way that he wanted it too. Stiles of course knew exactly how Derek would like to wear it, he watched him enough to know. Part of the reason why he'd offered all of this, knowing that Derek was uncomfortable with his hair and yet, not up to the task of actually doing something about it right now.

As Stiles brushed the hair from the back of his neck, and unpegged the cape, swooping it from around his body, now seeing the reaction that in the bulge trapped in Derek's jeans, that the werewolf flushed with warmth at the inevitable discovery.

“Well, when did this start Der?”

The grin that showed just in the tone of Stiles words was easily heard by Derek, who now avoided looking at his mate, only for Stiles to cup his cheek to turn his jaw so the wolf had no choice but to look at him. The way his mate's warm honey brown eyes meeting his own, just made his skin flush warmer, barely finding his voice to answer, rough as it was with his arousal.

“Mmm when you started.”

That just made the younger man grin more, obviously delighted at the admission that his careful tenderness while looking after his sourwolf had resulted in this.

“I had a feeling, didn’t take too much off, wanted to still be able to do this.”

The scissors and everything was gone, put aside on the table beside where he'd set up Derek, and then Stiles fingers threaded into Derek’s hair and gave a careful tug of the dark strands in his gentle fist. This time, there was nothing hiding Derek's reaction, and the moan that came from his throat at the feeling of the way Stiles' pulled his hair, carefully, but so sure of what he was doing, the sound filled the room, Derek couldn't help it.

“Fuck, fuck baby, I need you.”

Gasping as he pleaded with Stiles, another moan escaped him, this time Stiles’ name falling from his lips as his mate’s fingers tugged again, the tension with the pull of his hair making him feel like his eyes could roll right back into his head at the sensation.

“I got you Der.”

Making short work of their pants, Stiles reached for the bottle of lube he stashed, oh he’d had a feeling alright, he noticed just how much when he had his fingers in his Derek’s hair affected him, how could he not? Cutting Derek's hair had been to save the werewolf the discomfort, but at the same time, Stiles was not about to have any issue with this outcome, he'd happily explore this kink with his mate.

Didn’t take long for Derek to have Stiles just as needy for his dick as he was. The werewolf’s fingers were thick in his ass as Stiles straddled his thighs before he lifted himself up onto his knees, Derek's fingers now slipping out of his lubed hole, and lowered himself onto Derek’s dick inch by inch until he felt so full. Just as he bottoms out, Stiles’ fingers are tugging at his hair again now so his focus is back where he wants it, rewarded by another growling moan from his sourwolf.

“Fuck yea, that it.”

Grinding his hips as Stiles felt Derek’s teeth scrape at the side of his neck, starting to ride his mate, both of them already on edge, it was a powerful feeling having Derek so hungry for him. Another growl came against his skin as Stiles’ fingers loosened, and immediately they tightened again carefully,

“Yea, I’ve got it, I’ve got you.”


End file.
